hellcatsfrancefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Ashley Tisdale
thumb|316px|Ashley Tisdale Ashley Michelle Tisdale (née le 2 juillet 1985 à West Deal dans le New Jersey) est une actrice, chanteuse, porte-parole et productrice exécutive américaine. Elle est surtout connue pour avoir jouée le rôle de Maddie Fitzpatrick dans la sitcom de Disney Channel, La Vie de palace de Zack et Cody (2005-2008) et pour avoir joué le rôle de Sharpay Evans dans le film High School Musical. Elle interprète Savannah Monroe dans la série télévisée Hellcats en 2010. Biographie Née à West Deal dans le New Jersey, Ashley est la fille de Lisa (née Morris) et de Mike Tisdale, directeur d'une société de construction. Elle a une sœur aînée, Jennifer Tisdale, elle aussi actrice. Du côté de son grand-père, Ashley a des liens de parenté avec l'homme d'affaires Ron Popeil. Elle a grandi dans le Comté de Monmouth à Ocean Township. Du côté de sa mère, Ashley est juive et a grandi avec la religion de ses deux parents. À l'âge de 3 ans, Ashley rencontre son manager actuel, Bill Perlman, dans un centre commercial du New Jersey. Il l'envoie faire de nombreuses auditions pour des publicités6. Elle lance sa carrière en apparaissant dans Gypsy et La Mélodie du bonheur. À l'âge de 8 ans, elle obtient le rôle de Cosette dans la comédie musicale Les Misérables pour la tournée nationale. « Quand j'étais petite, j'ai vu la pièce de théâtre Les Misérables à Broadway et j'ai pensé que c'était la chose la plus magnifique que je n'ai jamais vue. Alors je suis allée voir mon manager et je lui ai dit que je voulais en faire partie. » déclare Ashley lors d'une interview en 2007. Elle déclare aussi n'avoir suivi qu'un seul cours de chant avant d'avoir eu le rôle. Ashley est partie en tournée pendant deux ans pour Les Misérables avant d'obtenir un rôle dans la tournée internationale de la production Annie. À l'âge de 12 ans, elle chante à la Maison-Blanche pour le Président Bill Clinton. Carrière '1997-2006' Vers la fin des années 1990 et au début des années 2000, Ashley interprétait des petits rôles dans des séries telles que The Hughleys, Le Petit Malin, Sept à la maison, Boston Public et La Belle et la Bête et y compris les deux films 1001 pattes et Donnie Darko. Durant cette période, elle travaillait également comme mannequin pour l'agence de mannequinat Ford. Grâce à son rôle dans Boston Public, elle a reçu une nomination pour un Young Artist Award dans la catégorie "Meilleure performance d'un(e) invité(e) dans une série dramatique".En 2004, elle a eu le rôle de Maddie Fitzpatrick dans la sitcom, La Vie de palace de Zack et Cody qui a été diffusée sur Disney Channel du 15 mars 2005 au 11 septembre 2008. Grâce à ce rôle, elle remporte son premier prix, un Kids Choice Awards dans la catégorie "Meilleure actrice de télévision". thumb|leftEn 2005, Ashley auditionne pour la saga High School Musical mais les producteurs ne l'envisagent pas tout de suite à cause de son image de "fille sage" due à son rôle dans La Vie de palace de Zack et Cody. Finalement, Ashley obtient le rôle de la peste populaire Sharpay Evans. Le premier film, High School Musical : Premiers Pas sur scène, a connu un grand succès avec plus de 7,7 millions de téléspectateurs lors de sa première diffusion sur Disney Channel. L'album du film, intitulé simplement High School Musical, dans lequel Ashley chante sur la plupart de l'album fut en tête des charts des meilleures ventes d'albums aux États-Unis. Elle fut la première artiste féminine à débuter avec deux chansons en tête du Billboard Hot 100 avec "What I've Been Looking For" et "Bop to the Top", qui font toutes les deux partie de l'album du film6. Grâce à la popularité du premier film de la saga, Ashley signe avec le label Warner Bros. Records en juillet 2006 et elle commence à travailler sur son premier album. '2007-2009' Ashley Tisdale en avril 2009.En février 2007, Ashley sort son premier album intitulé Headstrong qui fut certifié or par la RIAA et qui fut placé cinquième au Billboard 200 après s'être vendu à plus de 64 000 copies dès la première semaine. Son premier single intitulé "Be Good to Me" est sorti en décembre 2006 et son second single intitulé "He Said She Said" est sorti en septembre 2007. En 2008, elle a sorti deux autres singles : "Not Like That" et "Suddenly" dans de nombreux pays mais pas en Amérique du Nord. Un DVD est ensuite sorti intitulé There's Something About Ashley qui suit l'enregistrement et la création de l'album Headstrong. Suite au succès du premier High School Musical, Ashley reprend son rôle en 2007 pour High School Musical 2. Sur l'album du film, elle chante la plupart des chansons et sa performance dans ce deuxième film a été acclamé par de nombreuses critiques notamment par The Hollywood Reporter. High School Musical 2 connait plus de succès que le premier avec 17 millions de téléspectateurs lors de sa première diffusion sur Disney Channel. Cette même année, Ashley prête sa voix au personnage animé Candace Flynn dans la série animée Phinéas et Ferb qui devient le dessin animé le plus regardé par les enfants et qui obtient des critiques très positives. thumb|leftEn 2008, Ashley fonde sa propre société de production qu'elle baptise Blondie Girl Productions. Le téléfilm de ABC Family, Picture This (2008), marque le premier film d'Ashley en tant que productrice exécutive25. Le film a eu 4,5 millions de téléspectateurs lors de sa première diffusion26. Toujours en 2008, Ashley reprend son rôle pour le troisième film de HSM, High School Musical 3 : Nos années lycée, cette fois adapté pour le grand écran4. Sa performance lui a valu un MTV Movie Awards dans la catégorie "Découverte féminine" en 200927. Le film gagne 42 000 000 de dollars le week-end de sa promotion ce qui en fait la plus grande promotion pour une comédie musicale28. En 2009, elle sort son deuxième album intitulé Guilty Pleasure. Ashley décrit cet album comme étant "plus rock'n'roll et plus osé" et il fut placé douzième au Billboard 200 après s'être vendu à plus 25 000 copies la première semaine31. En avril 2009, elle sort le premier single de l'album intitulé "It's Alright, It's OK" puis en octobre 2009, elle sort le deuxième single intitulé "Crank It Up". Cette même année, Ashley joue dans le film Les Zintrus qui n'a pas eu beaucoup de succès au box-office. '2010-Présent' thumb|324pxAshley fait son retour à la télévision en 2010, en tenant le rôle principal dans la série dramatique Hellcats sur The CW où elle joue le rôle de Savannah Monroe, la capitaine des pom-pom girls énergique et férocement intense. La série est basée sur le roman Cheer: Inside the Secret World of College Cheerleaders de la journaliste Kate Torgovnick et est décrite comme étant un mélange entre le film L'Arriviste et la saga American Girls. Cependant, après une seule saison, la série a été annulée en mai 2011. En 2010, elle prête sa voix pour de nombreux dessins animés comme The Cleveland Show, Les Griffin et Glenn Martin, DDS. Elle fait ensuite une apparition dans Raising Hope et elle joue dans le pilote d'une nouvelle série sur CBS mais elle n'a pas été prise. Un spin-off de High School Musical intitulé La Fabulous Aventure de Sharpay est sorti directement en DVD où Ashley reprend le rôle de Sharpay Evans et travaille comme productrice exécutive du film. Le film a eu plus de 5 millions de téléspectateurs lors de sa première diffusion sur Disney Channel. En 2011, Ashley prête sa voix au personnage Candace Flynn dans le film Phinéas et Ferb qui a eu plus de 7,6 millions de téléspectateurs lors de sa première diffusion sur Disney Channel. À partir de 2011, Ashley commence à se concentrer sur sa carrière en tant que productrice exécutive de films et à la télévision. Sa société de production Blondie Girl Productions signe un contrat avec une autre société de production Relativity Media en 2010 afin de pouvoir créer, développer et produire des séries. Ashley a travaillé pour un film de Disney Channel intitulé Adventure Quest, un projet pour Nickelodeon, une série télévisée pour la chaîne Bravo intitulée Miss Advised46, une série en préparation basée sur la série romans Bleu Cauchemar de Laurie Faria Stolarz, trois séries numériques et un projet dramatique pour ABC Family48. En juin 2012, il a été annoncé par The Weinstein Company qu'Ashley jouerait dans le cinquième Scary Movie. Elle jouera le rôle principal et le film devrait sortir d'ici 2013. En avril 2013, Ashley a déclaré qu'elle travaille sur son troisième album depuis l'année précédente : « J'espère que je vais un peu surprendre les gens avec quelque chose de différent de ce qu'ils ont vu auparavant. ». Le 8 août 2013 est diffusé sur E! son émission de télé réalité, en duo avec Vanessa Hudgens, Vanessa & Ashley: Inner Circle. thumb|266px Style de musique Sa musique est principalement de la pop et elle est comprise de quelques ballades et de la pop rock. L'amour et les ruptures sont les thèmes principaux des chansons d'Ashley et la production utilise souvent des instruments électriques tels que des batteries et des guitares électriques. Elle coécrit la plupart des chansons sur ses albums. Ses influences musicales sont Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Lindsay Lohan6, Avril Lavigne6, Kelly Clarkson, The Used, Boys Like Girls, Michael Jackson, My Chemical Romance, Lady GaGa et Fergie. Lors d'une interview, Ashley déclare : « Je suis une grande fan de P!nk depuis toujours. J'adore le sens de l'humour de Katy Perry et son style pop rock. J'adore la musique de Pat Benatar. Je suis inspirée par toutes ces femmes lorsque je vais en studio, mais presque tout m'inspire. ». Vie Privée Image Publique Ashley est représentée par Creative Artists Agency. En 2007, Ashley est apparue dans une publicité pour Staples ainsi que pour la marque de vêtements/chaussures Ecko. En 2008, elle a été classée 10e dans la liste des "100 plus hot" par le magazine américain Maxim puis elle fut élue 94e dans la liste "Forbes Celebrity 100". Elle représente la marque Degree Girl et a d'ailleurs fait plusieurs publicités et chansons pour la marque. En 2009, Ashley a signé un contrat de cinq ans avec la marque de vêtements italienne Puerco Espin puis elle est devenue bénévole pour l'édition 2009 de l'action de charité "Bet on the Bus". En 2011, Ashley rejoint la campagne Got Milk?. En mars 2007, Ashley a déclaré dans le magazine Blender qu'elle ne fumait pas et qu'elle ne buvait pas d'alcool ; "La confiance que ma mère me donne est vraiment inculquée en moi, alors je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui serait sous la pression des pairs". En mai 2011, Ashley a posé nue pour le magazine Allure. Elle a ainsi déclaré dans le magazine "Lorsque j'ai accepté de poser nue pour le magazine, c'était un message pour dire 'je ne suis pas seulement la jeune fille que tout le monde pense que je suis. Je suis en réalité une femme'.". thumb|left Ses relations amoureuses En 2006, Ashley a rencontré un danseur de la troupe High School Musical, Jared Murillo, qu'elle a fréquenté pendant deux ans jusqu'à leur rupture en mars 2009. En avril 2009, Ashley entame une relation avec le réalisateur de clips, Scott Speer, qu'elle a rencontré sur le tournage de son clip He Said She Said en 2007. Après une première rupture en décembre 2011, ils se sont réconciliés en avril 2012 puis à nouveau séparés en novembre 2012. Pendant sa première rupture avec Scott, Ashley est brièvement sortie avec le musicien Martin Johnson de décembre 2011 à mars 2012. Depuis décembre 2012, Ashley est en couple avec le musicien Christopher French, membre du groupe Annie Automatic. Ils se sont fiancés en août 2013 au bout de huit mois de relation. Catégorie:Cast Catégorie:Cast Féminins Catégorie:Hellcats